


Spellbook

by Star Butterfly (fallingwalls)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Fights, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also ill be adding more characters as they appear, bill wont be the first chapter or so haha, not physical tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwalls/pseuds/Star%20Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper reads some spells without being sure of their meaning or intent to save his sister. He has some.. regrets, but saving her will never be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbook

“It’s not healthy, you know.” Mabel said, leaning over Dipper’s shoulder and leering at his writing. A book of spells was set in front of him, open to page 5; Dipper was scribing down translation notes at an inordinate pace. He certainly did not appreciate the interruption. He sighed, set down his pencil, and spun around in his chair. He gave Mabel an unamused look.

“Mabel, what is it now? I am busy, if you can’t see.” Dipper said, pinching the ridge of his nose. Mabel gave him a knowing look, throwing her arms up into the air.

“Th-” She cut herself off, then pointed at Dipper’s book and notes, “This! Your weird obsession with the supernatural. That stuff’s fake, you know?” She grumbled, scrunching up her nose. Dipper shocked back, then narrowed his eyes.

“It’s not fake! Geez, Mabel! I like this stuff, how could it be bad?” Dipper asked desperately, snatching up his book and clutching it tightly to his chest. He couldn’t believe her. Of course it was real- he could prove it! Eventually.

“Are those even real translations? Or are you just making it up?” Mabel accused, her nose scrunched. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Of course it’s real. I’m not stupid!” He said.

“Ugh, it’s just, it’s taking up all your time! You need to spend more time with me, you know? It’s not healthy to just study and translate all the time!” Mabel said with fervor. She softened, then, and went on, “You’re going to be in college soon, Dipper. We’re not going to have a lot of time for hangouts anymore, you know? This… stuff can’t be that important to you, right?” Mabel asked, smiling. Dipper snorted and curled his fingers.

“Of COURSE it’s that important to me! Mabel, how could you say that! Of course I’ll be busy soon, but this comes first! Before anything else!” Dipper said, slamming his hand on the book. After a beat, he realized what he just said and felt a tidal wave of regret come on.

“Mabel… that’s not…” He trailed off, but the damage had already been done. Mabel froze she processed his words. As soon as she did, her eyes flashed with anger and she turned on her heel, whipped her purse off of the hook, and threw open the door, then slammed it as she left. Dipper sat silence, stunned. What had he done? He looked down at the book with shaking hands. What had he done?

“Shit, shit shit!” He groaned, bolting up and rushing to the door, book still in hand. He grabbed the keys to his car and rushed out. Mabel’s car, a hot pink Ford Fiesta she bought second-hand, was already gone. He rushed to his own car, and slipped inside quickly. He threw his book onto the passenger seat and jammed his keys in, revving the engine. As he began to pull out of their driveway, he realized he had no idea where Mabel had gone. He quickly racked his head and concluded that she must have gone to the fair. She had mentioned it earlier- wanted to go to get a pig, or something?

Dipper pulled out of the driveway and quickly headed down the path to the fair. She would have used the shortcut, Dipper thought, the one that ran by that forest. He gripped the wheel tightly, his fingers white. Oh gosh, what had he done? He could barely think straight, so he focused on driving. About halfway to the fair, he spotted a car wreck ahead. A broadside, he thought. It looked bad. Something about the car…

Mabel’s Ford Fiesta was off the road, crushed badly. Dipper reacted, whipping the wheel violently to the side and slamming on the breaks. It didn’t take him long to reach the horrific scene. As he stumbled out of his car, all he saw was blood and broken glass. And Mabel. Oh Mabel. He ran forward, his vision blurring. He could see her, through the now-glassless window. She didn’t look good. Her face and body were covered in blood. So much blood. Dipper felt himself slipping and forced himself to reassess. She needed out of the car, now.

“MABEL!” He screamed, rushing forward and pulling on the door. It popped open and she slipped out, sliding to the ground. She let out a particularly loud groan at the that, but her eyes opened, just a slit.

“d...dipp-pper?” Mabel murmured, struggling. Dipper cupped her face. With all that blood… she was so weak…. he thought, eyes open wide.

“Mabel! You can’t…” Dipper trailed off. Not enough time… with that, an idea popped into his head. A stupid one, he thought, but it was his only chance!

“I’ll be right back!” Dipper promised, springing up and sprinting over to the car. He threw open his door and snatched his book off the seat. It had a healing spell, right? As he rushed back to Mabel, he racked his head for the page number. Was it 59? 19? As he dropped to his knees, he noticed Mabel had become weaker. She didn’t have enough time for this! He whipped open the book to 59 and started the incantation. As he chanted, the winds picked up, and swirled around him, and the ground shook. His eyes began to burn, then his head and his back- and then it stopped. The branches and leaves and glass the mini-tornado had picked up dropped to the ground, hitting Dipper and slashing his cheek in the process. Dipper swore and checked Mabel’s breathing, but it was only getting weaker. He clenched his teeth and flipped to 19. As he chanted, Mabel began to… glow? He felt hope rise in his chest and a small smile began on his face. Maybe…?

As he finished, he could feel Mabel’s heartbeat strengthen, but it was still weak. He felt… tired, mostly. Really tired, and drained. He hurt. Dipper was hopeful, but knew he wasn’t done, not yet. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

“Hello? My sister, she’s been in an accident…”

It was out of his hands, now. He could only hope the ambulance made it in time...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so late! It's been so busy... Anyways, I'll try to update on Sunday but no promises! I love comments, kudos, and constructive criticism.


End file.
